What Happen In Vegas
by angie93
Summary: What Happen In Vegas not always stays in vegas The gang goes on a trip to Vegas, where Arnold and Helga are left alone on the first night After too many shots and drinks they discover that they do something they might regret Orignal idea from BrokenRose
1. We ARE friends

**Chapter 1: We ARE Friends**

As far I can remember, I've been unlucky with girls. Normally I don't have trouble talking to girls, but when I like someone, I act all goofy and nervous. And thanks to this I only had two girl friend in my life; you have no idea how hard was to ask them out the first time. I was only twelve when I met Valerie; but I only knew her by sight and we talked from time to time. It was until 9th grade I started to get pair up with her, leaving me with a crush. Couple days later I got the courage to ask her out. I walked all the way where she was, but then she looked at me with the sweetest smile that took the words out of me. I didn't know what to do, so I ended up asking her if she can lend me her notes of chemistry. Gerald had enough of me talking about her, so he asked her out for me. I was startled for two reasons: 1. He asked her out, 2. she said yes. I was so nervous on the date, and the worst thing is that she noticed. She said very calmly "Arnold, it's clear that you're nervous; which I think is cute; but you don't have to be, just be yourself, and think that I'm one of your friends." With that said I got a little bit calmer. Days later I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. Those days were heaven to me…until I saw her cheating with some random guy at a party. After that I was more careful with who I dated.

Nothing serious happen after that. I just dated a lot of girls; not that I'm a manwhore; it's just that those girls where only interest on me because they thought I was hot, I mean , I know I'm good looking, but hot? Anyway, they were also boring or selfish. None of those girls were really my type. It was until three months ago I met Megan. She had just moved to the city, so I invited her to my table since she didn't know anybody. Since then everything seem different. It's awesome to spend time with her. Even if we're not doing anything she made it fun. Until today, it only took her 5 minutes to break up with me. And why? Well, for a stupid reason.

I was walking with her through the halls; talking about spring break and what we'll be doing on the first week.

"So, are you and the guys are still going to Vegas?" We were few feet from her classroom.

"Can you tell me again who was going?" She turned to see me.

"Uh…Gerald, Thad (Curly), Stinky, Peapod, Eugene, Harold, Sid, Lorenzo…" I was hoping she didn't think something else.

"I still can't believe that the girls let them go." But I was wrong, and I had to ruin.

"Well yeah, but that's why they go too." I couldn't keep my mouth shut, but I was hoping she didn't hear me.

"Oh! They're going too!" Her look changed, and when that happened nothing good came for me.

"Yeah, they didn't want to miss the chance to go to Vegas without their boyfriends, and with all those distractions … and everything." I knew that I sank deeper and deeper.

"Who else is going to the trip?" I was about to respond when. "All the gang, right? Oh! And that includes Helga!" I didn't know what to say. Yes, she's going to the trip with us, it's not my fault that she's part of the gang.

I don't know why every girl I dated came up with the same thing. They think I'm going to cheat with her or something and that's why they didn't see me as boyfriend material. That's another reason why I only had two girlfriends. They were jealous of her, which is kind of frustrating because she's only my friend, I known her all my life; she's practically part of my family. Why they can't see that?

"Megan, she's ju…." I noticed she was trying to relax.

"I know she's your friend, it's just you have this weird friendship with her. You're always together if I'm not with you, and she's on your house when I arrive there. I even think you spend more time with her than me." I tried to not get mad and make it worse.

"She's my best friend!"

"Do you love her?" She almost yelled at me on the middle of the hall.

"… Like part of my family…like a sister." I don't know why it took me time to respond, or why I wasn't so sure about it, but it seem to calm her.

"And me? Do you love me?" I wasn't ready for that kind of question. I had never told anyone that I love her. I was speechless. "Your silence tells me everything. We're over Arnold. Have fun in Vegas."

And that's how she broke up with me. We're done and I'm … I want to say sad? But I'm not, just surprised. I guess I didn't like her so much.

"Hey man! What's up?" I sat next to Gerald, it was our last class of the day, and at six was our flight to Vegas.

"Not much, until now it's a normal day, you know. Classes, essays to deliver, my girlfriend breaking up with me, just a normal day." I knew Gerald was looking at me, but I didn't care.

"What did you say? She broke up with you? Are you ok?" i hadn't notice before, but it looks like someone took a load off me.

"Yeah, she broke up with me." It's even funny now ha-ha. "And I don't care."

"Wait a second, I thought you were head over heels for her?" I understand him for reacting like that, I have never got over a break up or rejection this fast. Normally I would be moaning around for days, or weeks.

"And I was, I guess that, with the time I just saw her as a friend, and I didn't notice until now." I took out my cell phone to change my status on Facebook. It would no longer say 'Arnold S. is on a relationship with Megan Brooks' I'm single and always be single. This sucks. "I'll never find the girl who makes me feel everything, someone to be by my side…" I'm going to end on a nursing home waiting for someone to visit me when nobody will go.

"I know I have told you this a million times, but you should date Helga." Oh god! Not this again, I'm not in the mood for this. "I mean it man. I know you since we were kids, and there's no woman who can make you happy, angry and more shit than Helga. She's …"

"My best friend." I don't know why he's so stubborn on this, doesn't he see what I see.

"Yeah, I know she's you best friend and all but, you got to admit that you have a special relationship with her." Apparently not. I feel like I'm being rejected all over again. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just Megan broke up with me because of that." I think I proved Gerald's point. Shit. But it still does not justify of going out with Helga.

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks about it." It's enough; I don't want to keep talking about this. "Ok, dude. I'll stop, but answer me this. Do you like her?"

That's easy. "Yeah, she's my best friend." What's difficult on that?

"No man, not like that. Do You LIKE her?"

Well, she's the best, and yeah, I had looked at her once in a while. I mean, I do think she's beautiful, HOT, even. And yeah, sometimes I can't stand to look at her on P.E or… No! She's my friend! My best Friend! "… I-I... I don't know." Gerald kept in silence, but I'm sure he thinks I do. "… I'm not sure."

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is the first chapter of What Happens In Vegas, original idea of BrokenRose24. I hope you like it Mia, i did the best i can. i'm almost done with the 2nd chapter and i already know what's gonna happen on the 3rd so, cross your fingers to come really fast. this story is based on the movie itself but with some changes. Sorry for all the grammar errors. BWT they're all 18 years old, and lets just pretend that you can drink and gamble at 18 on E.U.A to leave us out of trouble. i hope you stay tune on WHIV. see you next time and don't forget to REVIEW!<strong>

***´¨)**

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
><strong>(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ <em>angie93<em>**

**_P.S. i you read This is love, i'm terribly sorry, but i'm not going to continue with it, i'll deleted from here and maybe do some arrangements._**


	2. Let's Party All Night!

**Chapter 2: Let's Party All Night!**

The classes were done for two weeks; Helga was now walking to her house so she could finish packing. She was almost done, but she wanted to be sure that nothing was missing. Her passport and plane ticket were on the bag next with a book she was reading. It was going to be a long flight, were she could advance her lecture. It was still early to leave to the airport, she had four hours to spare. Helga went down to the kitchen passing through the living room where Miriam was pass out on the couch with a bottle of wine in her hand; even though she didn't care too much for her when she was a kid, she wasn't going to leave her like that. Helga turned her upside down, and put a trash can next to the couch just in case (if she didn't stain the carpet). Trying to forget the image of her drunken mother she entered to the kitchen, and made some salad with chicken, leaving the rest for Miriam if she wakes up sometime on the weekend. While she was eating the thought of all the things the gang could do on their trip and what would happen if Arnold finally realized that he loves her with all his heart and live happily ever after; without realizing she was getting food on the shirt.

She washed the dishes and went back to her room; when she saw the stain on her shirt. She took it off after the door was closed, when she heard that something had fallen. Her locket was under her shirt; taking it quickly to check that nothing bad had happened to it, because it was new; nothing like the past one. Instead of a gold chain it was of silver, and longer, with three white beads that represented the age when she met Arnold. The locket was smaller, filled with pink crystals of different shades and sizes. Inside of it was the same message 'Arnold, my soul, you're always in my heart. Love Helga G. Pataki' and next of it was a new picture of him with her. He was hugging her, both of them smiling, it was her favorite. Lucky of her that nothing happen. She didn't want to lose it on the airport or anything to she kept it on the luggage, just in case. She would use it tonight when they arrived to the hotel.

She still has time to spend; having all ready, she took her book and sat on her bed. She was getting on one of the most exciting parts of the story when it turned out like her relation with Arnold. Just that in the book, David and Jen never the chance to get together. He knows that she loves him, but ignores it, giving her hope that someday he will love her back, while he's about to start a relationship with some other girl. Helga had enough read for the day, she threw the book to the floor, not wanting to know more of that story and how it ends. She was facing the same situation with Arnold, maybe he didn't know her feeling for him, but that doesn't change that he would never love her back. Sooner or later she has to move on and forget all about him, without losing his friendship.

* * *

><p>It was almost 6; all the gang was on the gate of their flight, all except Helga. Phoebe was starting to get worried about her, she didn't answer her calls and it was almost time to leave.<p>

"Did you already call her?" Gerald saw how worried her girlfriend was.

"Yeah, I'm leaving a message. Helga, where are you? If you aren't coming in this moment you'll miss the flight, and I know how hard was for you to get the money for the ticket."

"You can now aboard for the flight 893A to Las Vegas, Nevada." The passenger made a line in front of the gate; they weren't a lot, so the line was kinda short. The rest of the gang started to get on the line while Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold stay behind in seek for Helga.

There wasn't more time to wait for her; Phoebe had already given up on calling her. "I guess, she's not coming." They hand their tickets to the stewardess when they heard someone yelling. The three of them turn to see what had happened when they saw Helga covered with luggage next to some guy.

"Can't you see where you going, bucko?" They boy was so embarrassed that left without saying a word. Helga cleaned herself and ran to Phoebe who hugged her hard.

"I thought you weren't going to make it on time. Where were you? And why didn't you answer your phone?" Helga gave her ticket and all of them were looking for their seats. She turns to see Arnold who smiles a little while Gerald nudged him.

"I fell asleep when I was reading and my phone didn't have enough battery to make a call. But as soon I saw the time I came as fast as I can, until I crash with that idiot." Phoebe noticed that something was wrong with Helga by the way she talked.

Phoebe and Helga sat behind Arnold and Gerald; minutes later then plane took off. Some of the passengers were falling asleep while they heard music with the headphones like Gerald; others were watching a movie or something else. Phoebe reassured that Gerald was asleep, and Arnold was looking through the window with the headphones on. "Now tell me, what's the matter?" Helga looked around somehow insecure. "Don't worry, nobody's listening."

"I hate that you know me to well, Pheebs. Ok, I was late because, I was packing all my books. You know, my diaries, with all the poems of him and more stuff. At first I wanted to burn them, but I didn't have the guts to do it, and neither throw them away, so I just hide them all on a box, and closed it with a lot of tape so I couldn't open it later. Then I heard you call but the battery died seconds later." Helga was looking at the floor while Phoebe tried to understand her.

"Ok, but why did you locked them? " Helga looked at her really serious.

"Because I realized that, Arnold would never love me back. So I hide all evidence of my love for him, in that way I can move on and forget about him." Phoebe was speech less. She was sure that Helga wanted to do this, but she was also sure that Arnold felt something for Helga without him knowing it. So, she just smiled as support for her friend.

* * *

><p>Everybody was getting excited as the plane landed. The guys were cheering and screaming all over the airport 'Vegas! Vegas!' it was so annoying that the guards of the airport had to shut them. After they took their luggage, a van took them to their hotel, Arias Resort. On the way, everybody was looking through the windows; all the lights were so striking. Arias Resort was one of the most modern hotels in Vegas; it was like they were entering to a city.<p>

One week before the trip, they had already decided who was staying with whom: Lila and Sheena; Rhonda and Nadine; Arnold and Gerald; Helga and Phoebe; Thad and Peapod; Sid and Stinky; Eugene and Brian (Brainy); and Harold and Lorenzo. This plan was for the parents, but could change without telling them of course. Helga picked up the keycards of her room and gave one to Phoebe, who look a little nervous.

"Helga, could you do me a favor? A big favor"

"Sure Pheebs, you know I would do anything for you."

"Uh…Could we….could we change roommates?" Helga coughed trying to regain her composure.

"Uh, why Pheebs?" Phoebe blushed looking away from her. "Doesn't matter, I don't want to know."

"I know I'm asking a lot, especially since you decide to forget him, but if you it from other point, if you spend more time with him, it would help you to move on, looking at him like a brother or something and…" She didn't believe half of what she said, but she really wanted to spend time with Gerald, even if her best friend was trying to get over Arnold, sooner or later they are going to realize they're meant for each other

"It's ok, Pheebs. I'll change roommate if that makes you happy."Phoebe hugged Helga quickly for giving her that chance. Mean while, Gerald was asking Arnold the same thing.

"So, what do you say, man?" Arnold looked at Helga while she was being hugged by Phoebe. He didn't have a choice.

"I guess that Helga already say yes, so…"

"Thanks man. I promise that I won't with that Helga thing…" Gerald went for his keycards. "… For now."

"So I guess we're roomies, football head. Aren't they the best friends?" Helga gave him one of the keycards just when Rhonda was trying to get their attention.

"Ok, everybody already have their keycards, right? Well it's only eight fifteen. How about if we refresh in our rooms and come back in an hour to decide where are going first."

* * *

><p>Their room was close to Gerald and Phoebe's. They were the only ones on the same floor, everybody else were on above or below them. They found two beds on their room, which was full of chromatic tones very modern and elegant. Besides they had a great view of the main street. Even though that didn't want to share the room with him, they knew that nothing could go wrong on this trip.<p>

"Are you gonna take a shower football head?" She asked him while she was looking what to wear that night.

"No, I already took one before the flight. Go ahead."

"Whatever floats you boat, Arnoldo." Helga grabbed all her things and closed the door. Once he made sure that she wasn't coming back, he took his shirt off and put another shirt, leaving it unbuttoned for a while. He heard the water running while he was taking his shoes off. Then he heard her sing.

_**I found a man I can trust**_

_**And boy, I believe in us**_

_**I am terrified to love for the first time **_

_**Can you see that I'm bound in chains.**_

_**I finally found my way**_

_**I am bound to you **_

_**I am bound to you**_

In all the years of friend ship with her, he never heard her sing; it was amazing how she sang with so much passion.

_**So much, so young**_

_**I've faced on my own**_

_**Walls I built up became my home**_

_**I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us**_

_**Sweet love, so pure**_

He stopped what he was doing, closed his eyes, and sat on the nearest bed, letting her voice to take him away.

_**I catch my breath with just one beating heart**_

_**And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart**_

Maybe Gerald was right. Maybe dating Helga wouldn't be that bad. He had already noticed her before, how much she change over the years, and how pretty she is, but never said a thing to ruin their friendship.

_**I found a man I can trust**_

_**And boy, I believe in us**_

_**I am terrified to love for the first time **_

_**Can you see that I'm bound in chains.**_

_**I finally found my way**_

_**I am bound to you **_

_**I am bound to…**_

People say that the best relationships are when they're good friends at first. Yeah, they started with the left foot but they changed that.

_**Suddenly the moment's here**_

_**I embrace my fears**_

_**All that I have been carrying all these years**_

_**Do I risk it all**_

_**Come this far just to fall, fall**_

But what if it doesn't work? It would be like throwing away all those years to the trash. Or worse, she didn't feel the same way. She would never look at him in the same way.

_**Oh, I can trust**_

_**And boy, I believe in us**_

_**I am terrified to love for the first time**_

_**Can you see that I'm bound in chains**_

_**And finally found my way**_

_**I am bound to you**__**  
><strong>_

_**I am,**_

_**Ohh, I am**_

_**I'm bound to you.**_

The water stopped running few minutes later; he shook his head and continued changing when he saw something shinning on the floor. He bent down to pick it up; it was a Helga's necklace. He saw her wearing it before. _'Maybe she dropped it when she was going to the bathroom,_' Helga came out after she dried her hair and put her make up on; just a little bit of mascara and pink lip gloss, making her look nice and natural. She looked at herself in the mirror to check if she looked ok, without noticing that she was being watched. Arnold approached from behind and putting her necklace on her then resting his hand on her shoulders. She tensed by his move and his look.

"Why to keep looking at me, football head?" His eyes were killing her from the inside.

"Sorry, it just… it's just that I never seen you like this." He felt the room getting hotter and hotter; trying to look other way so she could see that he was blushing.

"What are you talking about? You have seen me with this before." He look at her again from the top to the floor; he did saw her before with that pink blouse and those white shorts, but she look beautiful somehow, like it was for the first time.

"Yes, I know but still… you… you look beautiful." Both of them were blushing. Helga looked at her locket for a while, then he turn to him slowly. Her heart was beating faster than the usual.

"Thanks, Arnold." She looked again at her locket before hiding it on her blouse. _'Forget about it! He's and always be a friend. Your best friend. He said it as a friend, Helga. Remember that he has a girlfriend. But… his eyes… the way he was looking at me so…He's a man! But he's not like that, he's sweet and gentile … He's a man! Besides, why are you wearing that? My locket? Well it would be rude to take it off when he was so nice to put it on me. Maybe it fell from my luggage, and thought that I was going to wear it tonight. Take it off! Remember that you're moving on! I know! And I'm! Just because I'm not taking it off doesn't mean that I give up on moving on. It goes with my outfit. Hidden on your blouse? Well I don't want that something happens to it. It's new and it cost a lot. Ok, fool yourself; you're the one who'll suffer later. I'm not fooling myself. I'm not going to keep waiting for him, not anymore._' She shook her hair giving it a look more natural. "Ready to go?"

* * *

><p>Helga seemed calmer than usual for some reason, kinda sad. Arnold knew something was bothering her, but his previews experience with these situations is was best to wait for her to ask for help. The silence on the elevator was extremely awkward. Nothing came to his mind to distract her of whatever was bothering her. He was only thinking of how pretty she looked; how could it be if he pass his finger through her hair; how soft could be her lips if he kiss her now, without anyone to interrupt. He would take her from her waist to make her closer to him as possible; moving his hand on her hand while she brushes her finger on his hair. He would corner to kiss her on the neck and then he would …<p>

"Arnold!" Helga screamed bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry, what were you saying, Helga?"

"When you were daydreaming I asked you were you like to go? But you didn't listen, of course."

"Well I was thinking, if you would like to go to the hotel's club and have some drinks, with me?"

"Yeah, sure." A smile appeared on his face when the doors of the elevator opened. _'Great, my first night on Vegas and I'm going for drinks with the guy I love who only see me as a friend, a sister. I'm going to drink until I forget that I love him, either way was going to drink.'_

* * *

><p>Everyone gather around the lobby, talking where they going first. They all had different plans; Lila and Stinky wanted to go to Circus Circus; Sheena and Eugene were dying to see Circ de Solei. Nadine wanted to go with Peapod to the Pirate Show while Rhonda And Thad were going clubbing as Harold, Sid, Lorenzo, and Brian were playing poker. Mean while Gerald had planned to take Phoebe to the gondolas on the Venetian before a romantic dinner. Since it was the first night they all do whatever they wanted, they had other 4 days to spend time together there. Helga was better now; she was the one who pulled Arnold to the bar. Even that was still early, the place was packed.<p>

"Let's dance, Helga." He offered his hand.

"No way, Arnoldo. At least not until I'm a little tipsy."

"Ok" he sat next to her on the bar, and called a bartender."Can you bring us two vodka shots and two beers, Mike?" Mike gave them their drinks second later. "If I'm going to wait for you to dance with me, at least we can make this more interesting. Let's play 'I never' with 'Truth or Dare' what do you say?" Helga stares at him before answering him.

"You're on, football head. Let's remember the rules 1. If one of us drinks, he/she has to tell a truth or make a dare. 2. If the other doesn't drink he/she challenge the other one. Clear, Arnoldo?"

"As the water, Helga." Both of them were smirking, something good could come because of it. "But let's make a toast. For Vegas, and the best trip of our lives." They drank the shots and began the game. "Ladies first."

The game was slow at first, but after too many drinks later they stop playing 'I Never', just 'Truth or Dare' must of all dares while they drank. Helga had already done a knot with her tongue on a cherry stick in less of thirty seconds, had dance on top of the bar, and painted her face, arms, and neck with (none toxic) fluorescent paint and Arnold had stolen some drinks of a couple, he flirted with some random guy, and had also painted his face and chest (his shirt was unbuttoned) with the same paint.

"I dare you to lick salt form any woman in this room and drink another vodka shot." Helga giggled when she gave him the salt and the shot. He kept looking at them. She was laughing so hard until he put the salt on her neck and started licking. '_Oh god! It feels so good' _He stops to drink the shot like nothing weird happened. He left the glass on the bar with a serious look; he turned to her, cupping her cheeks and kissed her again. She kissed him back; her fingers were brushing his hair as he dream before. Then he lifted her, while she put her legs around his waist. They only brook the kiss for more air; it wasn't enough, they needed more. They were kissing again when they leaned on the bar; accidently threw the drinks of the people next to them. They were drove out of the club; running through the street going who knows where only stopping to kiss and dare some more.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is chapter 2! you were lucky that i had most of it when i publish the story. it woul take a bit longer to uplaod chepter 3, i know i'm leaving you with all the questions of what they did and all but that makes the story more intersting, right? but don't worry you'll find sooner or later, remember that here they can drink and gamble at 18. and one thing i forgot to tell you before... i don't own Hey Arnold! that's own by the great master Craig Barlett and the original idea is from Broken Rose 24. sorry for all the grammar errors is you see anyone. if not, then i'm not sorry haha.<strong>

*** the song is Bound To You of Christina Aguilera from the movie Burlesque**

*** here's how helga looks and how is the locket www . angiee93ha . deviantart .com/#/d48a5wm without the spaces**

**thanks for the support and i hope you stay tuned and REVIEW!**

**love you all**

***´¨)**

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
><strong>(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ <em>angie93<em>**


	3. Waking Up In Vegas

**Chapter 3: Waking Up In Vegas**

* * *

><p>"Helga! Come on! You have been there for two hours! We need to talk!" The reality is that I don't know what to tell her, or where to begin. I only remember that we were drinking at the bar yesterday and then… we were running in the street to a fountain… I think. Oh man, this is too much. My head hurts as hell, I smell like I showered on pure alcohol, I feel like I was hit by a truck and I'm hungry as hell, but that doesn't change that I'm a bit happy about this. I didn't know what I was missing till yesterday; her kisses are intoxicating, I want more of them. But I guess she doesn't feel the same by the way she reacted when we wake up.<p>

"What a night." I said with yawned, massaging my forehead because of the pain.

"No kidding." At first I didn't notice, but few seconds later I realized that it wasn't me who said that. Helga was next to me, leaning on my shoulder and her left hand was on my chest. Neither of us was dressed and the sheet covered us till the waist.

She hadn't noticed too, we looked at each other hoping we were dreaming or something, but I was no dream at all. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I didn't say a word; I was trying so hard to not take look at her beautiful body; I was in shock. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? TURN AROUND FOOTBALL HEAD!" But I didn't, she was pulling the sheet and covering with it, I just took a pillow to cover myself while she took some clothes from the floor, not caring if were hers, and went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I'm such an idiot! This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but nooooo! We had to be drunk, and he had to have a girlfriend! If she finds out, she's gonna kill him, and then he won't talk to me for the rest of our lives. This is so unfair! Why did we have to sleep together? Why him? If it were another guy it would be much simple. It had to be Arnold! The one I'm in love with! The one who has a perfect body and…he was my first. I can't live with that image of him in my mind now! How are going to speak to each other now? He probably hates me. Well, I guess I can pretend that it didn't mean anything; when it means the world to me; pretend that it never happen and we won't talk about this in the rest of our lives. Even though I'll have it on my mind forever. I'm such an idiot.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Why she's taking so long? Is it that bad to sleep with me?'<em> Arnold was waiting for her to come out. He had already changed; he wore a blue shirt and his pajama bottoms, they were the closest thing he had when she ran out. "AAAHHHH!" Helga came out running to him with the shirt he was wearing last night.

"What's wrong Helga? Did something happen?" she took his left hand and her eyes widened. "Helga! What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG? Don't you see! We got married!" She walked away from him to the other side of the room.

"Helga, don't worry, we'll…"

"Don't worry? What are going to say? It's obvious that we're going to have a divorce but, what if Bob finds out? Yeah dad, I got married on the first day of my trip with my best friend, and on the next day I woke up in his arms. Isn't it amazing!" she rolled he eyes and sat on a bed. "How I am going to pay? I had to work two jobs to pay this trip!" He sat in front on her, trying to say something to comfort her. _'Now I know, she doesn't feel the same. She's right, I know that grandpa and grandma would help us with anything, sure thing that he'll bother me with tons of jokes, but his dad…he would kill me or something.'_ They were quiet for couple of hours; Helga took her phone and noticed several missed calls of Phoebe. "Hey Pheebs! Sorry for not answering again, you know how I get with hangover, besides it was on vibrator… Yeah, I know it's really late, it's just that Arnold and I got here who knows when so…Yes, he drank too…Well I was just calling to tell you this and if you could excuse us, we're not feeling well to go out today…thanks Phoebe. I'll call you later, ok? ... Bye Pheebs." Arnold could see it was too much for her; he sat next to her on the bed and hugged her.

"We'll think something, ok? There's nothing to worry about."

"What about you? What are you going her?" She leaned on his shoulder.

"Who?"

"Megan"

"Well, she'll get furious, if she finds out." She looked at him curious about his attitude with Megan.

"Aren't you going to tell her? She's you girlfriend. Don't you always do the right thing to do? Aren't you Arnold?" He chuckled.

"Oh, you don't know. She broke up with me. She's no longer my girlfriend." She was speechless, it was unbelievable. She was jumping of joy from the inside while she had a poker face on the outside.

"W-Why?" She looked away to hide her blush.

"She…she find out that you girls were coming too, so she got offended she wasn't invited… Aren't you hungry? We haven't eaten since yesterday." She didn't notice his change because of the break up. They ordered room service and half an hour later they were eating hamburgers and watching a movie, after they discuss all the drama. When Arnold finished his hamburger, he went to the bathroom and took a shower, which help him to relax. The hot water calmed his headache and body. When he came out of the shower, he found many hickeys. _'So that's why she was looking my neck and blushing really hard. They're huge! We're going to be eaten alive.'_ Helga was asleep when he got out. She still had on his shirt; she was hugging the pillow underneath her, looking a little bit cold; He covered her with the sheet. The sun was coming down; he wasn't so tired. Looking around the room he noticed all the mess they did last night. Clothes everywhere, on the floor, hanging on the TV, coming out their luggage, it was I mess. After picking some of the clothes he found the locket under her blouse. He was getting tired so he just put in on his bag, he would give it back later. He lay on his bed after turning on the lights, looking at Helga, she look so sweet asleep, and she didn't look bad with his shirt. She looked small and delicate. _'It's a shame that were gonna get a divorce.'_

* * *

><p>Helga woke up when the sun was rising, she could believe she fell asleep. She was just taking a little nap while Arnold was on the shower, then she could one after he got out. At least she didn't have a headache anymore. When Arnold woke up she wasn't in the room, there was a note saying she went to the buffet with Phoebe. He took his wallet and the key of the room to go to the buffet. There weren't a lot of people on line. He was drinking an orange juice when Gerald arrived to his table after he finished his breakfast. "So just by judging your neck, it seems to me that you had fun on Friday." Arnold was trying to keep it cool and not blush.<p>

"Helga and I went on a date…" Gerald started laughing a little bit when he heard her name; he was just picturing the scene of her biting his neck. "We drunk and lost count of…" Arnold couldn't help to stare his ring; he didn't know how to tell with without being embarrassed. Gerald waited for him to say something but Arnold just looked his hand; he was still laughing until he noticed the ring.

"No way! It that what I think it is?" Arnold kept looking away. "Are you saying you…?" Arnold was blushing with every word he said. "You're married? You're married with Helga?" He just nodded and drank his juice. "She must been that good in bed." Arnold spited his juice after hearing that while Gerald was laughing harder of the irony. "Without giving me details tell me everything." Arnold told him everything he remembered; since he asked her out till yesterday. He also confessed that he does feel something for her thanks to what happen yesterday, but she didn't feel the same way since she was the one who asked for the divorce, not that he didn't want to be married with her; it was just all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>The girls had all the day planed; first they would have breakfast, then we'll go shopping to the nicest stores on Vegas, next they'll have all the possible treatments on the hotel's spa, and finally they'll go clubbing, it was girl's night out. Helga texted Phoebe to meet her at the elevator after she gets out of the shower.<p>

"Good morning Helga. Are you feeling better?" They were waiting for the elevator.

"Hi Phoebe! I do feel better, thanks. What did you do yesterday?"

"Not much, some of us went to the other hotels and the rest stay here." They entered to the elevator; they were alone, which was perfect for Helga. When the doors closed, Helga turn to Phoebe resting her hands on her shoulders taking her by surprise.

"I slept with Arnold!" Before Phoebe was able to say something else, Helga said the big bomb. "And that not all, we're married!" Phoebe heard everything that Helga said, and when she was going to speak, Nadine, Sheena, Lila and Rhonda arrived to the table. Helga hided her left hand under the table before they notice the ring. Everyone was eating and talking about the plans of the day. Rhonda could help to look at Helga sometimes, something was off; luckily Helga didn't notice. After everybody finished, they went from store to store with a lot of shopping bags (mostly Rhonda's); Rhonda had offered to pay for everything they wanted as a gift. Even though they all knew she could pay for a new wardrobe, they chose only what they really like or makeup, something little and not so expensive.

They were walking by the stores of Paris Hotel when Nadine saw one of her favorite stores. While Rhonda and Nadine were trying dress after dress, the rest were looking the store. Helga was trying the sunglasses when Rhonda called for attention, she turn to look her while she was trying on some of them.

"You look gorgeous, Rhonda!" Rhonda looked everyone until her eyes caught something.

"OH MY GOD! HELGA!" Helga cursed herself; she forgot that Rhonda had eagle vision. "I can't believe it!" she tried to hide the hand but Rhonda took her hand. _'Oh Shit!'_ All day she hided it in a way no one realized she had married; she hided it on her pocket, under some clothes, and what not; but now she didn't have a backup. "And here I thought that you got drunk and Arnold just took care of you! And he did! He took care of you! That's why you look so different! I can't believe you got married!" By the time Rhonda finished talking Helga was red. _'It was about time'_ Lila thought.

"You got married? With Arnold?" Sheena asked her.

"Of course she did. Just look at her face, she's on pure glee." They took a good look of the ring and started to ask million of questions. Helga could answer any of the questions. "Wait…. Why you didn't invite us to the wedding? Aren't we friends?" They were slowly cornering, leaving her without space to run, until Phoebe looked at her with disbelieve.

"Shut up! I'll tell you, if you give me space!" Helga was a little relief to get it out of her system, and by the way they took it gave her confidence. They were going to help her in everything, and Rhonda said she would get her really good lawyers, which it calmed her.

They came back to the hotel and went direct to the spa. They got every single treatment they could get. All the massages, facials, the mani and pedi took all the worries of Helga. In two days they would get a divorce and there would be no more problems. By seven everyone had returned to their rooms to get ready for the night.

"Let's make a toast, girls." Rhonda raised her drink and the rest followed her. "For Helga and her new beloved husband, Arnold. I never thought you would be the first one to get married." Helga rolled her eyes while Rhonda drank her cosmo. "What? You didn't see it coming? Come on, you know I'm just teasing, think of this night as your bachelorette party!"

"I know, but this is supposed to be a secret princess. You know too well that we're having a divorce." Helga drank a little bit to forget the pain of that last comment.

"If it's a secret, why are you wearing the ring?" Rhonda knew that she crossed that line when she saw the look in her eyes. "I'm sorry; I know I crossed the line. Forget the last thing and have fun tonight." The rest encouraged her too; that night was to get fun.

As they were going to the dance floor, Helga whispered to Phoebe. "Don't let me have more of four drinks."

* * *

><p>After hours of just dancing, Phoebe was helping Helga to enter to her room. She didn't have more of tree drinks but two of them made her a little bit happier. Nadine gave a bit of her Margarita to Helga and she liked it a lot.<p>

"Why did you have to dink the margarita?"

"Chill, Pheebs. I'm not drunk, just a bit tipsy. Besides football head isn't here, so I'll just going to sleep and nothing will happen. Just leave after I fell asleep." Helga said while she was taking off the dress and heels. Phoebe stayed till two a.m. She had fallen asleep when they were talking about school. When she got to her room, she found Arnold and Gerald talking. Before Arnold left their room, she told him that Helga was sleeping. He tried to not make a sound the he was in the room. He took his clothes and went to the bathroom to get a shower. When he came out, Helga was talking on the phone of the hotel.

"Hungry, football head?"

"Uh… weren't you sleeping?" He said while he was putting his clothes on his luggage.

"I asked hungry football head?" she stared at him with her look 'just answer yes or no'; the truth is that he didn't had dinner with the boys so he just nodded. "Make it two. Bring them as soon as possible… thanks. So, how was your night? Did you win something?"

"Not much; Phoebe said you were sleeping."

"And I was, until I got hungry, so I had to get up, you know. It's like when you have to do or say something just because, without having a real reason." Arnold notice something off with Helga, she was way happy than usual.

"And how was your girl's night out?" He lay in his bed while he asked her.

"Like usual; we danced, laughed, drank, and had fun. Just that Nadine gave me a bit of her drink and it was amazing. Everything was great; I had a lot of fun. Fun, fun, fun! The only thing that kinda ruined the day was when Rhonda saw my ring so she found out of our marriage. All the girls know now, but I made them to keep it as a secret." He was a little shocked, now they all knew.

"How much did you drink?"

"Just a bit; one beer and two margaritas sunrise." The margaritas made like this; a happy drunk.

"So they won' tell?"

"No, never. They so know when to keep their mouth shut. Like the time I made them to keep shut their mouths when I …"

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys! long time no see right! well here's chapter 3, i hope you like it. i'm sorry it took so long. i promise that i won't take a lot with chapter 4 but if i do it's because i want to make it so great to leave you with your mouth open.<strong>

** t****hanks for all the reviews, you don't know how happy they make me when i read them.**

**anyway as always, i'm sorry id you see any error, so tell me if you see one, thatt way i get better in this. **

**as you already know this story began with the amazing mind of BrokenRose24 so thanked her to give me the chance to write about this ;D**

*** Good news every one! my friend KasuKALP made the cover fot this fanf fic you can see it http: / kasukapl . deviantart . com / art / What-happens-in-Las-Vegas-259335023**** (just take out the spaces) just one thing, the lockest it's supposed to be smaller (as yout thumb) but i wanted to be able to see it there so that's why.**

**see till next time, and don't forget to review!**

**love **

***´¨)**

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
><strong>(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ <em>angie93<em>**


	4. Bound By The Law

**Chapter 4: Bound By The Law**

On their last night in Vegas all the gang went out together to the famous clubs of town. They were so exclusive that Rhonda had to use her good contacts to get in. Sid was able to take a picture with one of the Victoria's angles that was dancing with some friends. Everyone was surprised that Brian was surrounded with girls on the dance floor; Harold, Thad and Lorenzo were drinking on the bar while the girls were dancing till they'll drop. Helga only had one drink because she didn't want to revel more like last night. Only thinking about it made her blush all over again.

The next morning all the gang had a terrible hangover, they hardly could get out of their rooms. Everybody ate in silence and maintain the talk to the minimum. Their flight back to Hillwood was in two and half hours more; after they finish their breakfast they would return to their room to pack and then go to the airport. Arnold was the first one to finish; he was on his way to his room when Thad called him back.

"Hey, you left your key." He checked his pockets then realized he in fact didn't have his key. It was next to his cup of coffee. Just when he was picking his key Sid took his hand. "Wow dude, you got married? With who?" just as if were a reflect he looked at Helga; her hand was under the table. With one second, she knew it was time to tell them.

"It's time to tell you the truth, guys." No matter how hard they tried the girls couldn't to smile; Helga did try to escape from all the jokes they were going o make but it was useless. "Helga and I got married last Friday." Some of them were giggling. "We got really drunk and somehow we end like this, but the first thing we'll do when we get to Hillwood it's a divorce." With that said Helga had to sit down and only Phoebe and Rhonda notice her change of mood. "We just want to ask you one favor. Don't spread this around. Please promise me that you won't tell anything, we don't want to get in trouble with her dad…"

"If Big Bob finds out, you have no idea what I'm capable of." Nobody said a word after this.

* * *

><p>The flight back to Hillwood was quiet; most of them were still tired of last night. Just before they drop off Arnold and Helga on their houses, Rhonda told them she had already arranged everything so they can see a judge the next day. Both of them had to wear formal clothes and arrived a little bit early. Their meeting was at ten; for Helga that mean that she had to wake up at seven to get a shower, get her hair done and be on her way a half hour early. Rhonda was the first one to arrive, minutes later Arnold and Gerald get there and lastly Helga and Phoebe. The five waited a couple of minutes before they saw the judge. During that time Helga didn't say more than ten words, she was trying to stay strong.<p>

"Your Honor, my clients were unwilling to make a decision like this. Both of them were under the influence of alcohol."

"That doesn't excuse them for marrying." The judge cleared his throat before he continued. "I don't like you. I don't like any of your generation, your love for Vegas, your internet and your 'I want it right now'. You know, gay people aren't destroying the sanity of marriage, you people are. Marriage is about love and compromise. I've been married for twenty-four years to the same wonderful woman, and yes there are moments were I don't want to see her and wish to be single again but I love her, and that why I stay with her. I may be old-fashioned but when I said those vows out loud, I meant them. Before or should I say if I ever allow either of you out of this marriage I'm going to make sure you try everything and I do mean everything first to make it work.

Helga stood up from her seat. "Your Honor you can't do this."

"Watch me. From now on you two will live under the same roof, use your wedding rings and every two weeks you'll have marital counseling until finals of August, when you'll come back and see if I give you or not the divorce. Alright, anything else? Oh yes, one more thing. Now I pronounce you husband and wife."

"What the hell, Rhonda? You were supposed to help us here!" Helga yelled while they were getting out of there.

"I'm sorry but I didn't know what judge was going to take your case."

"Why don't you ask help from Olga?" Phoebe said.

"Oh please! The biggest favor I asked Olga was to borrow a blouse. This blouse!"

"Olga would do anything for you, Helga. Go with her, and explain her anything. I'm sure that with her help and Arnold's grandparents you make it work, somehow." Rhonda opened the car and turn around before get in. "Trust me Helga, everything would be ok." Everybody else left leaving them alone.

* * *

><p>They were in Olga's doorstep, waiting for her to open. With the years, the relationship between Olga and Helga changed a lot since she was a child. When Helga was fifteen Olga came back from Alaska to be closer from home. Months later she decided to change her career, she dreamed to become a famous actress. At the beginning she didn't have her parents support; Helga was the only one who believe she could be famous. Months passed before she joined a group of actors called Art Kids who made musicals or plays very simple but famous, they didn't become stars over the television or whatever; all their play were recorded and posted over the internet in their website. It was the first time Helga ever saw Olga truly happy.<p>

"Helga! Arnold! I didn't expect you to visit. Come in." The tree sat on the living room. "What comes your visit?" They were quiet; neither of them knew how to start.

"Olga, I'm sure Helga told you about our trip to Vegas, right?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. How was it?"

"Uh, it was fun." He scratched his neck; he could say he didn't have fun, but Helga could misinterpret if he said he had a blast. "The thing is that… on the first night Helga and I… went out to have some drinks… and we got drunk so one thing… let to another…"

"We got married." Olga changed her face as soon she heard married. "Today we saw a judge for the divorce but he didn't agree with us. He said we had to make this marriage work before we could break it. So we have to stay married until the end of August. We have to live together and stuff. And I love if you help me with this. We could convince Bob that I could live with you for this time. Because if Bob finds out that I marry in Vegas he won't pay my college or worse. Would you help us?" Olga stood up and walked to a bookcase where it was a photo of them of her first play with the Art Kids, Helga was the only one who went to see her.

"Of course I'm going to help you. Helga you were the only one who support me on the most important moment of my life till now." Helga let out the air she was holding for a while. "Do you where are you going to live? Because if you need a place, I have another room here."

"Yes, I'm going to stay with Arnold's, his grandparents doesn't have a problem with me staying there."

"In fact my grandpa is already making plans to remodel my room so we could have more space; he says it would be ready for Saturday."

"Well, it sounds you have everything. Tonight on the diner I'll ask dad if you could live with me and if he says yes you have the rest of the week to pack. And on Saturday you move to Arnold's." all of them stayed in silence since there was anything else to talk about.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go."

"Actually, Helga could you stay so we can figure out how could I ask dad, so it doesn't seem to obvious." Helga knew she would leave he like that. She was sure if Arnold came with her, she wouldn't have to talk with her alone. As soon Arnold drove off the apartment, Olga took Helga to the couch. "Now, tell me everything. You have no idea how hard I wanted to shout when you told me you married him." Helga covered her face with a pillow and let out the scream she was holding since the saw the judge.

"Olga, this is a dream come true. Since I was kid I dreamed to marry him someday." She said giggling. "I'm married! With Arnold! The love of my life, can you believe it! Not only that, he was my first!"

"Helga!" The smile she had went away when she saw Olga's reaction. Her face was serious but with a second a smile appeared on her face and hugged her. "Oh baby sister! You have no idea how surprised I'm. I'm a little bit shocked that you already lose you virginity at this age but, I mean, I know you're all grown up but you're still young. And also because I'm glad it was with the man you love. But of all I'm touched that you trust me enough to tell me this."

"Olga, of course I trust you. You're the best sister I could ever ask for."

Olga broke their hug and cleaned her tears from her eyes. "Ok, enough with this tell me everything."

* * *

><p>"<em>How did it go? Did Olga convince you dad?"<em> Helga was talking on the phone with Arnold on her room. The dinner was like any other; Miriam asked Olga about her work, Bob show some support as a father. When the dessert was served Olga asked Helga if she was enjoying her last months in high school. Then she sighed saying they didn't spend so much time together and there were few months left before she goes to college and return on vacations. And as if were nothing she asked them if Helga could live with her in these months. At first they weren't so sure until Olga reassured that they didn't have to pay anything for the rent. Under the table Olga and Helga high fived; their plan worked out.

"He said yes, Arnold. So tell Phil to have ready our room because Helga G. Pataki is coming to Sunset Arms." Arnold laughed from the other line while she was biting her lower lip. "It's crazy, right? That we're married." She let out a little laugh, the idea of them being married made a little nervous.

"Yes, a little." They became quiet for some minutes. Helga kept biting her lip while she looked at the floor, when Arnold was looking at a picture of them on the park.

"_I better go, it's kinda late and I have to start packing tomorrow. Talk to you later, Arnold."_ Arnold passed his hand over his hair leaving the picture is his bookcase.

"Sure, Helga… Sleep well." He said while letting out a yawn.

"_You too, Arnold."_ After she hung up he sighed deeply. It had been a long day for both of them. And he couldn't help to think that this could be a good chance to date her, maybe be something more than friend/wife and this marriage to work. Something about this he found it interesting; the idea of having Helga as a wife was incredible. He had already thought of having Helga as wife, but that was way before becoming friend; now it's different... better.

* * *

><p>"We're only missing few boxes, and that would be it." Helga was coming downstairs with a box in hands. The long awaited day had arrived, the day in which she would move with Arnold for five months. Something inside her was jumping of joy while on the outside she only sighed because the boxes were too heavy. After leaving some of her thing at Olga's (in case Bob and Miriam visit or something) they went to the boarding house. Phil did an excellent job with the remodeling and everything. Nobody knows how he got space for a new bathroom for just the two of them, a decent closet and instead of his old bed he put a full bed that folds so it doesn't disturb them. Even if he had ninety year he was doing a good job. Helga and Arnold spend all day unpacking and setting up their room. Yet some boxes were unpacked since they were books or other stuff.<p>

'Knowing Helga, she will like to eat something after her shower and probably see something on the TV. I better go downstairs and prepare some sandwiches and something to drink.' Helga was drying he hair when Arnold was setting everything up. Thanks to the shower, she felt better; all the unpacking left her exhausted. Just finishing this and she'll have something to eat and call it off. When she got out of the bathroom Arnold was entering to the room with a plate and to sodas on his hands. "Hungry?"

"You read my mind." He left everything on the desk before she could reach a sandwich and set up the bed. Remembering the idea of sleeping together was making her blush. So she quickly turned around and took a zip of her soda.

"What would you like to watch?"

"Whatever floats your boa, football head." She say on her way to the bed. "So, what's going to be?"

"I have no idea, so I'll just change through the channels until something comes up." Arnold sat next to Helga with a remote on his hands. They became quiet for a while. Neither of them knew how to manage this. They have never slept together since that crazy night; only because the TV the tension went away slowly. When they stop changing the channels they let themselves go and stop over thinking the things. Helga fall sleep; Arnold trying to not wake her up, he covered her with a sheet and lay down next to her to finally sleep. And when he least expect, she turned and embraced on her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been so long since i post the last chapter, but you know idea how difficult the end was, but i hope you like, and i almost sure it's going to takea while for me to post the next chapter so i'm going to give you some spoilers... some are true and some are not<strong>

**1. More OC' will appear**

**2. Arnold has a HARD time with Helga **

**3. There's a possible pregnency**

**4. Helga finds put something about Arnold that would depres her**

**5.****Someone dies...**

**O_o which one do you think are true? See you till next time and don't forget to review n.n**

*** as always sorry for the errors and as you know the original idea was from BrokenRose24**


End file.
